The 32 Jewels
by hiwazzap1
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, & co. meet a girl who mysteriously appears from the sky who requests their help in a major task to save their Pokemon world from disaster by going to different regions to collect jewels that are necessary for them and their loved ones!
1. The Appearance

Hey people! Well, I just felt like writing a chapter on a great idea I had for a series. It is indeed Pokemon and though I don't know too much about it right now, I really felt in a writing mood and just wrote what was on my mind!

Enjoy~

**_Chapter 1: The Appearance_**

"ASH! Wake up! :O"

"Come on, Ash. You wanted to go!"

_Cookies. Oh how yummy. _

"ASH!"

Ash jumped at Misty's loud shout, revealing the drool on his white pillow.

"Oops," said Ash, a little embarrassed.

Misty sighed. "Ash, weren't you the one who said you wanted to go on vacation?"

Ash wanted to go on vacation before his long days of pokemon battling and traveling. Misty and Brock agreed to go, so they all decided to wake up early and set out for the cold mountains in the summer. Secretly, he had hoped to see an Articuno.

"Oh yeah. Haha. Sorry guys, I'll be out in a little while!" said Ash, then ran to get his backpack. Pikachu then joined him, jumping ecstatically on Ash's red cap.

"Pika pi! Pika chu chu! (Ash! Are you ready?)" Pikachu asked happily.

"Let's go!" Ash confidently said, beckoning Misty and Brock toward the mountains.

It took a while to get to the mountains, but on the way, they saw many pokemon and occasionally stopped to eat Brock's delicious stew or to be fascinated by all the pokemon.

Finally, they were at the foot of the mountain. It got colder, so the group put on thin jackets and warm ski pants that went over their regular pants. Eventually, they went deeper into the mountains. Pikachu went into Ash's backpack as it got chillier walking in the snow.

But then, a blizzard started up and they had to set up camp. It was getting late. Brock cooked and Ash and Misty created a good fire that crackled. They were sitting on a log, warming themselves up. Then, Misty noticed the space between her and Ash. She blushed and moved closer to clueless Ash, who pushed his hands toward the fire like a child would, smiling his cooky smile. Misty laughed and looked up to the sky. She could see her favorite constellations. "Look at the stars, Ash. Aren't they beautiful?" said Misty, sighing and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they sure are, huh?" said Ash, "Do you know any constellations, Mist?"

His casual response made Misty feel warm inside.

"Oh yeah, I know some. But an idiot like you could probably only spot the easy ones to find, haha," Misty chuckled.

"Hey!" Ash said, frowning, but grinned a second after, leaning his head back to see the stars better.

"See, there's Sagitta." Misty pointed out.

"A what?" Ash asked, confused.

Misty laughed, "Sagitta is the arrow constellation. It's a summer constellation. It's a really simple one to find. It only has 4 points. It looks like a path that splits in two at the end."

"That's cool," said Ash, fascinated.

Then, they noticed some sort of bird flying toward their camp.

"What's that?" asked Ash, curiously.

Brock pulled out some binoculars and spotted an Articuno.

"It's an Articuno! What is it doing at this time?" said Brock.

"An Articuno?" said Ash, surprised yet overjoyed.

"It's so beautiful," Misty commented, fascinated.

They all looked at its beautiful majestic color. Then, its wings opened and as it flapped them, a blizzard quickly followed. Everything was fast then. Brock packed all the things so they wouldn't be affected by the snowstorm. Ash and Misty kept looking at the beautiful blue Articuno.

Then, they noticed something falling from the sky as the Articuno flew in circles quite far away from their camp. The object was falling, and on instinct, Ash took his backpack and sprinted out of the camp towards the slowly falling object, leaving Misty and Brock at the camp.


	2. Running For Life

_**Chapter 2: Running for Life**_

Ash ran for his life to attempt to catch the object. As he got closer, it started falling more rapidly. Because he was far too interested in the mysterious object, he was unaware of the enormous fallen log about two feet in front of him. As expected, he tripped over the log and scraped his outer forearm. Whining and almost crying, Ash cradled his arm tightly and applied pressure to the wound. It was then that he realized he was right under the object he was so interested in.

Ash realized that the falling object that was about a meter above him was nonetheless a girl. Ash stood up carefully and held out his hands, wincing as the wind made his now bleeding wound sting. However, as she floated into his hands, Ash could do nothing but gape openmouthed at her. _What? Wait… what just happened? A girl?_ Ash thought. Then he looked up and saw Articuno's fierce eyes looking a bit...sorrowfully into Ash's brown, honest eyes. Articuno left the next moment without another sound back to its home, continuously flapping its brilliant blue wings.

The girl was beautiful. She had elegant long white hair that ran down her back down to her small waist. She had milky white skin and her cheeks were a healthy pink shade. Her dress was a dark azure blue that went down to her feet. She wore pretty little white close-toed sandals with turquoise ribbons on each small gold buckle.

_She's so tiny!_ thought Ash. When she stopped floating, she plummeted onto Ash's arms. He achingly struggled to hold her up and, eventually, he quickly laid her down on the floor. Her eyes were closed; they hadn't opened yet. Ash didn't know what to do but try to ease the pain in his arm.

After a while, he decided to try to communicate with the sophisticated dressed girl. "Ummm… are you awake now?" Ash asked. No response. She lay on the cold snow without a word.

10 mins. later- "Can you hear me now?"

20 mins later – "Hey are you going to wake up?" He poked her nose.

30 mins. later – "…. Wait. Where are Misty and Brock?" He wondered, moving his head side to side, beginning to get worried.

"AAASSHHH!" Misty yelled, frustrated after 30 minutes of searching for her brainless companion.

"Misty, if you call out like that, the Pokemon will be scared," Brock pointed out intelligently.

Then they noticed something.

"Brock… there _are_ no pokemon…" Misty whispered worriedly, breaking the harsh silence, "Even Articuno is gone!"

"Well maybe you scared them all away!" Brock sighed, hoping for that to be the case.

Usually, that would be the case.

"Well anyways, let's keep searching for Ash!" Misty said, trusting Brock's words, "He might die in this weather! Ugh, that idiot…" Misty said, a her eyes stinging and a hot lump balling up in her throat, "…making us worry like this…"

Ash knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to run to try to find Misty and Brock and leave the girl on the cold ground by herself with just Pikachu. However, he felt like he had to do something. Ash got his warm black and blue jacket out of his backpack to cover the girl and Pikachu from the cold. Leaving the sleeping Pikachu and his backpack by the girl's side, Ash decided to go and search for worried Misty and Brock.

About 30 minutes into his hopeless search to find his companions, Ash realized that it was very dark and it got colder as the cold wind sliced his cheeks.

"Shoot, I should've brought my backpack with me," Ash sneezed.

He was in a thin jacket, but not enough to keep him warm for a long time. His shoes were soaked on top of that because of the snow, which evidently made it worse for him. At this point, he couldn't feel his ankles. He looked around, trying to find some shelter. Luckily, he spotted a small cave that was capable enough to fit about two people. He decided to go back to where he left everything and bring them to the cave. _

Misty and Brock were still looking, but soon got tired. To top off everything, a blizzard started up. And it was wild, too.

"Misty, I don't think we can find Ash today," said Brock, yawning, "we'll do that first thing in the morning tomorrow, I'm pretty sure he's doing okay."

Misty turned around with burning flames in her eyes.

"…Brock… this is ASH we're talking about!" yelled Misty, "He'll never be fine to save his life!"

"Well we have to think about ourselves, too!" Brock said, shivering and trying to warm his bare hands, "Here, I'll set up camp and cook. Just believe that Ash is okay," said Brock in a reassuring tone and unpacking the tent.

"I'm not going to stay here and wait while Ash dies out there!" Misty shouted, her voice wavering at the end. _Oh no,_ she thought, _I'm going to cry because of that jerk? No way!..._

"For now, Misty, help me with the tent, I'll need some help with the nails. If we die out here then we'll never be able to find him anyways," said Brock, turning around to face Misty.

Misty had already left. _

Ash spent the next 10 minutes in a blizzard trying to find where he left everything. Everything looked the same; everything was blanketed in pure white snow. Nothing left a trace. He was freezing and couldn't run anymore. He let out a huge breath trying to warm his ice-cold hands. He was shivering nonstop and his cheeks were red and chapped. Neither his hat nor his thin-now snowy- jacket protected him from the harsh blizzard snow. He clutched his frozen wound close to his chest, trying to get it to warm up and heal.

The next thing he knew, he fell to his knees and everything went black.


End file.
